


Degree

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis hears Noctis’ concerns.





	Degree

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for rosedotnoire’s “43, Ignis/Noctis [a kiss out of greed]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s no surprise that Noctis made it through college with flying colours, even though Ignis has read multiple reports of Noctis falling asleep in class. He took college as seriously as high school—which is to say with a strong portion of apathy but an overarching sense of duty—and Ignis has no doubt that Noctis’ exams will come back with impressive grades. Noctis really is shaping up to be an incredibly impressive young man. Ignis has no qualms about dropping everything to come over the second Noctis texts: _done_.

It’s already late in the evening, but that suits Ignis just fine—he hasn’t eaten yet, and as the elevator of Noctis’ apartment building ascends the many floors, he’s already thinking of what he’ll make for dinner. Something special, obviously. Noctis worked hard to graduate, and surely he’ll want to celebrate his hard-earned ‘freedom.’ It’ll just be up to Ignis to see if he can squeeze a _tiny_ bit of nutrition into whatever Noctis asks for.

Noctis’ apartment is quiet when Ignis comes through the door, which comes as something of a surprise. He’d expected the explosive sounds of a movie or video game, boasting of Prompto’s presence—that’s usually how they celebrate their accomplishments. Then again, this _is_ different than high school. Noctis is maturing. Enough, anyway.

When Ignis turns into the living room, he finds his prince alone on the couch. Noctis is lounging back in the black cushions, gaze lost far outside the window, and the fading sunset casts an attractive orange glow over his handsome features. He’s unusually done up today, in a pair of dress pants and a crisp button-up short—the sort of thing more likely found in Ignis’ wardrobe than Noctis’. He wears it well. But then, as Noctis’ grown, both in age and fitness under Gladiolus’ stringent tutelage, Noctis has begun wearing _everything_ well. Evidently, he dressed for success with his last final exam. Ignis tries not to fixate on that too much. He’s a professional with a _friend_. Keeping his eyes on Noctis’ face instead of the rest of his delectable form, Ignis asks, “What would like for dinner, Noct?”

Out of the blue, Noctis mutters, “I’m greedy.” He turns to face Ignis slowly, his light frown offering no explanations. Ignis quirks a brow.

“In many aspects, I’ve often found you to be relatively un-spoiled.” In certain areas, sure, Noctis takes his cushy life for granted. But he’s never had much of an attitude about it. Ignis certainly wouldn’t use the term ‘greedy.’ 

Noctis deadpans, “I’ve already got so much... but I want _more._ ”

It’s the intensity behind that last word that urges Ignis to move. He comes forward, walking around the coffee table to join Noctis on the couch. He can sense this is going to be one of _those_ conversations—one of those deep-routed problems that Noctis wouldn’t breathe a word of to anyone else. Ignis is glad that he can be a safe place for Noctis to voice such concerns. He asks carefully, “What exactly do you want more of?”

Noctis hesitates, then shuffles closer. His knee bumps into Ignis’. Ignis glances down, and when he looks up again, Noctis is staring at him with palpable ferocity. Noctis admits, “You.”

Ignis... doesn’t know what to say. He can feel his eyes widening around their edges. Noctis dons a guilty look, glances away, but rumbles out, “I _know_ I already get so much of you. I get most of your time, probably a lot of your thoughts—you drive me around, cook and clean for me, counsel me, tutor me, listen to me... but it’s just... it’s not enough anymore.” Noctis runs a hand back through his dark hair. It almost looks like it’s shaking, but Ignis knows that can’t be right. “I know that should be enough, but I just... I want more. I want everything.”

Ignis doesn’t understand what ‘everything’ means, but then Noctis moves forward, and his hand lands on Ignis’ leg. Ignis’ skin practically burns right through the fabric. Noctis looks at him, leaning in, so close that he swallows up Ignis’ vision. It’s like he’s giving Ignis a moment to pull away.

But Ignis doesn’t, and Noctis closes the gap, tilting to press his mouth into Ignis’. Ignis’ breath hitches, and he’s too in shock to press back. But he wants to.

Noctis eases away first, eyeing Ignis with an almost oxymoronic mixture of hesitation and determination. 

It takes Ignis a few seconds to thaw. Then he plucks his glasses off his nose—they’ll get in the way for this, and more so, he needs something to do to buy him a fraction more time. His head’s still spinning. He usually prides himself on being the put together one. But he’s wanted _more_ from Noctis for so long that he can’t even remember when it started. They’ve just always been a part of one another’s lives. Going elsewhere for affection has never felt quite right.

Noctis feels right. Noctis quietly asks, “Iggy... can I have that too?” 

Ignis admits, “I’m every bit as greedy.” He’s always had so much _more_ of his prince than everyone else. More than he deserves. 

Noctis is gorgeous when he grins. He leans in for another kiss, and Ignis comes in to meet him.


End file.
